


untitled Jaina/Anni drabble

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars New Jedi Order Era
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>relaxing after a drill</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Jaina/Anni drabble

"C'mon, Sticks!" Anni was already halfway across the flight deck before Jaina even cleared the cockpit. "Race you for the showers!"

Jaina laughed and followed her wingmate. The drill was finally over; it was time to stand down. To catch a few hours of rack time and, of course, the coveted shower.

Jaina could have called on the Force to speed her past Anni, but instead, she followed Anni. In the quarters they shared, she stripped off her flight suit and was about to flop down to wait when Anni called out. "Hey, Sticks, wanna help me wash my back?"


End file.
